


Late Night Visitor

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Riddle had a late night visitor...(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> ~Twisted Wonderland’s birthday scenario~ by geodraconia (https://geodraconia.tumblr.com/post/618033930894966784/twisted-wonderlands-birthday-scenario-okay-so)
> 
>  _Weekday you were born._ **Wednesday** : Heartslabyul  
>  _Month you were born._ **September** : Were sleepwalking  
>  _Day you were born._ **29** : Riddle Rosehearts  
>  _Second letter of your name._ **E** : Says “Hello Baby” in Spanish (with Google Translate)  
>  _Choose a number from 1-15._ **15** : Asked him if he can give you a piggyback ride  
>  _Your shirt's color._ **Green** : He asked you out

It was past midnight though Riddle was still wide awake. He just finished writing his reports for tomorrow’s prefect meeting. That took longer than he thought. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was finally done for the night. He packed his report, along with his essay to his bag as he reached out for his desk lamp to turn it off-

_Wait._

Riddle turned to his door. He could hear some noises behind it, like… footsteps?

_Who’s still up at this time?_

Riddle walked up to the door with a frown on his face. He looked around. There wasn’t anyone there. Curiosity caught him though. He stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the spiraling hallways, he looked out. There wasn’t any student up at this hour, so who made that sound.

“Mhmnmrnm…”

_Grumbling?_

When he was about to turn the corner, he immediately pulled himself back behind the wall.

_Was that…_

He took a peek behind the wall. He could saw a young boy walking around in his pajamas and messy shoulder-length hair. His eyes were half-opened and there was a string of drool going down the corner of his mouth.

Riddle hid behind the wall again. _Jonah?! What is he doing here?! How did he get to Heartslabyul?_

When he was to take a peek again, he found his face only a mere inches from the boy’s.

“GAH!” Riddle stepped back, nearly tripping his own feet.

“Huh…?” Jonah slurred. Slowly, his eyes started to open. He rubbed his eye as he yawned, “Senyo... Rideru…?”

Riddle was still confused and surprised by the boy, blurted out the only thing that came into his mind. “ _¡Hola bebé!_ ”

…

…

_Why did he say that?!_

Jonah blinked into consciousness. He stared at Riddle whose face was as red as a strawberry. “Senior Riddle, are you drunk?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that!” Riddle retorted with a slightly high pitch voice. Clearing his throat, he asked. “What are you doing here in Heartslabyul?”

“Heartsla…” Jonah looked around, seemingly confused. “Oh, dear…”

Riddle raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

Jonah let out a weak chuckle. “I guess I sleepwalked to your dorm.”

Riddle was taken back from the answer. He wasn’t expecting that. “Sleep- You were sleepwalking?”

Jonah shrugged. “I didn’t mean to. Probably because of the stress.”

“You sleepwalk when you are stress?” _Wow. This was new info._

“Sometimes.” Jonah shrugged again. “When I was stressed I often go for a walk, then suddenly I just want to close my eyes.” His lips pulled up a small smile. “I guess I fell asleep while I was walking.”

Riddle sighed. This kid. Sometimes just can be as troublesome as those Ace-Duece. “Want me to take you back?”

Jonah turned to him as he rubbed his eye. “Are you going to give me a piggyback ride?”

Riddle’s cheek flushed. “N-No!” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “We’re nearly the same height. You’ll be too heavy for me.”

“Hey, I’m not that heavy.” Jonah pouted. But then his eyes lighted up. “Here. Let me show you something.”

“Show- GAH!” Riddle was suddenly being scooped up from his feet, Jonah held him close like a bride.

"See? You're light as a feather, Senior Riddle!"

“Jonah Argentum! Put me down!”

“Why should I, Mister Rosehearts?” Jonah was grinning. The same grin that always made Riddle’s heart skip a beat. “Maybe I should take you back to my dorm~”

Riddle’s face became even redder as Jonah spun around and Riddle needed to put his arms around the pirate’s neck so he won’t fall off. “What do you say, Mister Rosehearts?” he asked as he began to walk and spin around the hallways, teasing him.

Riddle sometimes wondered how did he end up enjoying the presence of the boy who always got into trouble. Why did his heart always beat faster when he gave him that charming smile? Why did he always smile when he was smiling too?

“Fine!” Riddle finally shouted. “But not tonight! W-Will you come to the next Heartslabyul tea party at the weekend?”

“Can I sit at your table?”

“Yes! Now put me down!”

Jonah stopped spinning and slowly put Riddle down. Riddle immediately took a few steps back away from him. He heard Jonah chuckled and felt his hand being picked up. Both of the boys stared at each other as the moonlight shone from the window. Slowly, Jonah bowed down and gave a light kiss on Riddle’s finger. “Thank you for the invite, Your Majesty.”

Before Riddle could process them all or even stopping his face from heating up, Jonah was already gone. Riddle clutched his chest. 

_Why, oh, why did the Queen of Heart fell in love with the Pirate of the Seven Sea?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, but I got carried away~ 😅


End file.
